Mis pesadillas
by Obini
Summary: Kuvira ha luchado toda su vida contra el rechazo y la falta de amor, sus peores pesadillas, pero por lo visto esta vuelven nuevamente a acosarla.


**Disclaimer:** _The Legend of Korra no me pertenece, ni los personajes que aparecen a continuación. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece._

 **Este fic participa en el Reto "Lo prohibido" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

Notas de la autora La palabra que me otorgaron fue Pesadilla, espero haber cumplido con el reto. Dedico este fic a Mag Max Kuv Bigotes, aquí tienes, un poco de KuviSami para que tu corazoncito kuvisamiesco no proteste por la falta de fics sobre esta pareja :)

Toda su vida había estado marcada por momentos difíciles, momentos que la hicieron superarse, endurecerse, hacerse fuerte, pero de los cuales siempre había conseguido salir adelante. Su infancia fue dura, abandonada por sus padres, luchando por subsistir sola en la calles, esos momentos ayudaron a formar su carácter, Suyin solo ayudó a pulirlo. Sin embargo ese rechazo a tan temprana edad dejó un sentimiento oculto en lo más hondo de su ser, sentimiento que afloró cuando fue derrotada en Ciudad República, el miedo al rechazo, a no ser amada, dos monstruos oscuros que habitaban en lo más hondo de su ser, sus peores pesadillas.

Nunca se había considerado una persona débil, alguien que se rindiera ante las adversidades ¡diablos! En su etapa como La Gran Unificadora lograba conseguir todo lo que se proponía…pero esos años había quedado atrás, sin duda la cárcel había hecho mella en su carácter, más de lo que ella misma estaba dispuesta a admitir.

10 años habían pasado desde que las autoridades dictaron sentencia y fuera encerrada en una prisión de máxima seguridad, pero la prisión no sería tan dolorosa, como el hecho de conocer, durante el juicio, de todas las atrocidades que había cometido cuando la cegaba el poder, la muerte de Hiroshi Sato y la mirada de su hija durante el juicio la acosaron en sus sueños casi todas las noches. Por increíble que parezca y haciendo gala de un altruismo impresionante Asami Sato había sido de las pocas personas que se opuso a que la sentenciaran a muerte, batalló junto al Avatar para que el tribunal aceptara imponerle una sentencia menos severa, aun podía recordar la forma en que la miró, cuando, una vez conocida su sentencia y antes de ser sacada del recinto por los guardias, se volteó para agradecerles. Korra le sonrió con tristeza, pero la mirada que le devolvió Asami le encogió el corazón ¿era odio, asco, desprecio, rechazo? Aún hoy no podía definirlo, pero en ese momento se sintió como el ser más miserable del mundo. Esa mirada la acosó en sueños durante casi todas las noches que pasó en prisión.

Los años pasaron, pese a todos los esfuerzos de los líderes de las naciones y del propio Avatar, la situación en el reino Tierra seguía siendo inestable. Korra era la única que la visitaba en prisión y por ella obtenía noticias sobre su amada nación, le dolía saber que el caos seguía reinando en la misma, comenzó a aconsejar al Avatar sobre cómo debía proceder antes los grupos rebeldes, como manejarse ante el pueblo, como negociar con los líderes de las diferentes aldeas, puso a disposición de Korra todo lo aprendido durante su campaña de reunificación, pero esta vez desde un punto de vista pacifista, desde el dialogo, había tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre sus errores y no quería que otros cometieran sus mismas faltas. El avatar la escuchaba con atención, habían comenzado a construir una amistad y confiaba en ella. Poco a poco fue poniendo en la práctica todos los consejos que le daba Kuvira y pudo ver con satisfacción que daban resultados, pero aún el camino por recorrer para la total estabilidad del imperio tierra era largo, Korra lo sabía, por eso solicitó al consejo la liberación de Kuvira, al menos temporal, mientras ayudaba en la tareas de reunificación del reino tierra. Muchos detractores tuvo su idea, pero al final lo consiguió. Kuvira no cabía en sí de tanta felicidad, no solo había logrado salir de prisión, aunque estaba consciente de que era temporal, también podría ayudar por el bienestar de su amada nación, haría que todo el esfuerzo del avatar mereciera la pena y realmente ¡lo logró!

Trabajó mucho, trabajó sin descanso, le demostró a los líderes que podían confiar en ella, que se había redimido, volvía a ser útil y eso la llenaba de alegría, alegría que solo se veía empañada cuando la casualidad la hacía cruzarse con Asami, por fortuna no fueron muchos esos encuentros, la ingeniera se encontraba muy ocupada con las tareas de re-construcción en Ciudad República y solo se tomaba pocos días de descanso, que empleaba en visitar a Korra. Kuvira podía ver como cualquier emoción positiva se borraba del rostro de la de tez blanca cuando sus caminos se cruzaban, una vez más volvía a dedicarle la misma mirada que años antes recibió antes de ser llevada a la cárcel.

Korra le había contado sobre su relación con Asami, gracias a la morena conocía toda la labor que desarrollaba la ingeniera por el bien de Ciudad República, en todas las visitas que recibió por parte del avatar en prisión, Korra no podía evitar hablar de Asami, visiblemente orgullosa, visiblemente enamorada, logrando que Kuvira también llegara a desarrollar una gran admiración por la CEO, además del agradecimiento que le tenía. Por tal motivo, a Kuvira le dolía tanto esa especie de rechazo con odio que recibía por parte de Asami, obtener su perdón y hacerle saber lo tremendamente agradecida que se encontraba para con ella, se había convertido en una de sus principales metas, desafortunadamente la ingeniero siempre rehuyó cualquier intento de acercamiento por parte de Kuvira.

Un año había pasado desde que Kuvira había comenzado a ayudar a la reunificación del reino tierra, el trabajo duro había dado sus frutos, la nación resurgía en paz, su trabajo había terminado, como también esa breve libertad que había gozado, debía volver a la cárcel, lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Por eso no sufrió cuando el avatar no consiguió que el consejo la dejara en libertad como recompensa por su buena labor. Korra estaba desolada cuando vino a comunicarle la noticia, pero Kuvira supo levantarle el ánimo, al menos le había conseguido una reducción en su condena, una vez más tenía mucho que agradecerle al avatar.

Los años pasaron, nunca imaginó que conocer con certeza el fin de su sentencia haría más difícil su permanencia en prisión. Antes simplemente veía pasar los días resignada a que esta sería su realidad para siempre, ahora contaba con ansiedad cada día, cada hora y cada minuto que la separaba de su ansiada libertad.

¡El día llegó! Fue liberada sin muchos formalismos, unos meses antes de la fecha señalada, como si de un criminal más se tratara, supuso que los años había cambiado muchas cosas. Salió a la calle sola, con sus escasas pertenencias, feliz, pero sin saber qué rumbo tomar, lejos estaba de imaginar que esa felicidad no le duraría mucho.

Korra, la única persona que sabía le brindaría ayuda a su salida, no se encontraba en la ciudad, había salido en peregrinación con los maestros aire, demorarían unos meses en regresar. _Estaré aquí justo para tu liberación_ , le había comentado la morena, pero su liberación había sido adelantada ¿qué hacer?

Kuvira respiró decidida, era hora de encausar su vida, encontraría un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir hasta que el avatar regresara, luego se podría a sus servicios debía saldar esa deuda de gratitud que tenía con ella, aunque le tomara el resto de su vida.

Nunca imaginó que su ansiada libertad iba a resultar tan amarga, Ciudad República no había olvidado todo el daño recibido y mucho menos a la promotora principal del mismo, aún se respiraba mucho rencor en el aire. Nadie le dio trabajo ni alojamiento, solo recibía rechazo, ofensas y hasta amenazas físicas y verbales por donde pasaba, incluso en los lugares donde ofrecían comida para los desfavorecidos y a los cuales no tuvo más remedio que acercarse, cuando el hambre fue más fuerte que el resto de las emociones, fue recibida a regañadientes, podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre ella mientras comía, así que lo hacía rápido y sin levantar la vista del plato, con el tiempo pasaba simplemente para tomar un pedazo de pan o cualquier alimento que pudiera ingerir sobre la marcha, en la calle, lejos de allí. Su ansiada libertad se había convertido en una pesadilla, dormía en las calles y con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado, pues ya se había acostumbrado a tener que lidiar con todas las personas que se aprovechaban de la oscuridad de la noche, para tomar venganza personal contra ella, las autoridades hicieron caso omiso a sus denuncias desde el 1er día, era como si alguien hubiera puesto en marcha su liberación anticipada para que la calle se encargara de ella.

Un mes había pasado desde su liberación, un mes viviendo en las calles, comiendo lo que pudiera, apenas sin dormir, se encontraba delgada al extremo, ni en sus peores momentos en la prisión llegó a encontrarse en un estado tan deplorable. No sabía si podría resistir mucho más tiempo esperando la llegada de Korra.

Fue en ese estado que el destino quiso que se topara con Asami, se cruzaron un día en que la ex convicta salía de un comedor social, Asami la llamó y al reconocer su voz todo el cuerpo de Kuvira se tensó. Ella preguntó qué hacía en libertad y porque estaba en ese estado, Kuvira quiso dar respuestas breves y escapar de ahí, realmente no quería que la vieran en ese estado, pero la ingeniera insistió cortándole el paso y Kuvira derrotada se desahogó ante ella, le contó sobre su liberación anticipada y por todo lo que había pasado desde entonces. _Debiste buscar ayuda, esa liberación anticipada parece obra de Raiko, aprovechó la ausencia de Korra y de Tenzin para liberarte, él sabía que tu reinserción aquí en ciudad República sería un fracaso, sobre todo sin la ayuda de nadie. –_ le comentó la ingeniero.

 _Aunque tengas razón ¿a quién podía acudir? Korra es la única persona que no me ha dado la espalda, pero no se encontraba aquí._

Asami asintió sumida en sus pensamientos. La observó de arriba abajo, lentamente, sopesando sus acciones. Kuvira se revolvió incomoda ante el análisis de la ingeniera.

 _Te vienes conmigo_ – soltó de pronto, ante la mira perpleja de Kuvira – _no discutas mi decisión, puedo proveerte techo y trabajo hasta el regreso de Korra, luchó mucho por tu liberación, para que al regresar te encuentre en este estado o en uno peor si sigues vagando por las calles._

Kuvira se observó a sí misma, tenía sus ropas rasgadas, sucias, realmente su aspecto era deplorable, alzó la vista para mirar a Asami, al menos ahora no la miraba como aquella vez, solo lástima creyó ver en sus ojos.

 _Está bien_ \- aceptó rendida.

Desde esa noche la CEO le proveyó un trabajo y un techo donde dormir.

Conociendo de lo difícil que sería para Kuvira trabajar con el resto de los ciudadanos de Ciudad República, la puso a trabajar con ella codo con codo en el diseño de los nuevos inventos de su industria.

Kuvira estaba eternamente agradecida, al igual que hiciera cuando la campaña por reunificar al reino tierra, dio todo de si por cumplir con su trabajo. Era una mujer inteligente, no le fue difícil comprender sobre las complejas maquinas que desarrollaba Industrias Futuro, además, trabajar codo con codo con Asami era vivir en un aprendizaje constante, la CEO derrochaba ingenio y parecía inagotable, constantemente trabajando, visitando todas las áreas de su fábrica, revisando y diseñando planos hasta altas horas de la noche y Kuvira con ella, se había convertido en su sombra, sabía que nunca terminaría de pagar la deuda de gratitud que tenía con Asami y Korra, pero se esforzaría al máximo por dar lo mejor de ella, por eso no perdía oportunidad de estar con Asami para lo que ella necesitara. Pasado un tiempo, ambas funcionaban como una maquinaria bien engrasada, muchas veces no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse, bastaba que Asami mirara con el ceño fruncido un prototipo, para que Kuvira supiera que algún error se había cometido, detectaba el error sin que la ingeniera llegara a hablarle y lo mandaba a la línea de montaje otra vez. Había mucho trabajo por hacer y cada vez pasaban más tiempo juntas trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, al terminar Asami llevaba a Kuvira en su auto hasta el edificio donde le había conseguido apartamento y se despedían con el acuerdo de que la CEO pasaría en la mañana a buscarla, Kuvira bajaba del auto y entraba al edificio. Todas las noches por igual, la misma rutina, excepto por la última semana, Kuvira bajaba del auto, pero en vez de entrar inmediatamente se quedaba contemplando como el satomovil de la ingeniera se alejaba, luego dejaba escapar un suspiro y entraba al edificio.

No sabía cómo había pasado, pero se había enamorado de Asami Sato. Al principio lo confundió con gratitud, luego, al verla trabajando arduamente por la recuperación de su ciudad y su compañía, con admiración, luego con una mezcla de las dos, pero debió rendirse a los hechos, si lo que sentía por ella era admiración o gratitud no sentiría una punzada dolorosa en el pecho, cada vez que la CEO hablaba de Korra, de lo ansiosa que estaba por su regreso, de los planes que tenían juntas, eso, sin dudas, eran celos y Kuvira los conocía muy bien, aunque nunca creyó sentirlos por amor, al menos no por ese amor.

Su relación con Asami se había estrechado, habían pasado del silencio incomodo, a las charlas tranquilas y diáfanas mientras hacían una pausa en la oficina para comer, sin notarlo Kuvira se había abierto a Asami contándole cosas de su pasado que había enterrado hacía mucho tiempo. La ingeniera era buena escuchando, sabía cuándo debía dejar de preguntar o cambiar el tema si la conversación daba un giro escabroso. Cuando hablaba Asami, casi siempre lo hacía de trabajo, Kuvira la observaba admirada, era una mujer excepcional ¿cómo no lo notó antes? Pocas veces Asami comentaba sobre su vida personal, pero cuando lo hacía y la conversación giraba en torno a sus amigos, el equipo avatar, Kuvira observaba extasiada como la felicidad invadía su rostro y su único anhelo era que esa sonrisa nunca se borrara de su cara, lograr que algún día ella fuera la protagonista de la misma, pero sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible.

Los días pasaron, una noche se encontraban trabajando en la oficina de la CEO, ya pasaba la media noche y la ingeniera se encontraba de mal humor, Kuvira podía notarlo aunque Asami no se había quejado en todo el día, no paraba de refunfuñar ante los planos y el prototipo que tenía delante. Kuvira se acercó lentamente, mirando sobre el hombro de la ingeniera los planos.

 _Llevas toda la noche trabajando es eso, deberías tomar un descanso, refrescar la vista_.

Asami solo soltó un resoplido – _No puedo, este error debe corregirse antes de enviar los planos a la línea de desarrollo mañana…simplemente no logro encontrar la manera de solucionarlo_ – se hundió en su silla cansada y abatida.

 _¿Déjame echarles un ojo? Aprovecha mientras tanto y ve a prepárate un poco de té._

Asami se apartó con desgano y marchó a por su té mientras Kuvira examinaba los planos.

 _No veo porque estás tan frustrada, tus cálculos son correctos._

 _Si son correctos, pero no hay ningún material con esas condiciones que podamos usar, por lo tanto mis cálculos de nada sirven._

 _Te equivocas, si los hay._

 _¿De qué hablas?_

 _El metal que obteníamos de los meteoritos en Zaofu se adapta perfectamente a lo que necesitas._

Los ojos de Asami se iluminaron, como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera prendido de repente.

 _Tiene razón, como no había pensado en eso ¡es perfecto! Se adapta a las exigencias, podríamos incluso tomar muestras y hacer que nuestros ingenieros lo estudien y den con una aleación similar_.- había comenzado a caminar eufórica de un lado a otro de la habitación, lanzado sus pensamientos en voz alta al aire.

Kuvira la observaba sin poder contener una sonrisa, de pronto Asami tomó conciencia de lo que hacía y se detuvo de golpe, volteo a ver a Kuvira y sonrió apenada por el espectáculo que acababa de dar.

 _Disculpa, debes pensar que estoy loca, realmente necesito dormir._

 _Descuida, pienso todo lo contrario, aunque en cuanto a lo de dormir, tienes toda la razón._

 _Cierto ¿estás lista para que te lleve?_

 _Lista_

Tomaron en Satomovil y salieron rumbo al edificio de Kuvira, Asami no paraba de hablar de todos los planes que pensaba llevar a cabo, se encontraba visiblemente feliz. Kuvira también lo estaba.

Llegaron a su destino, Asami detuvo el carro, volteó a ver a Kuvira

 _Gracias_ \- dijo sonriente.

¡Ahí estaba! La sonrisa que Kuvira tanto adoraba, esta vez sí había sido ella el motivo de la misma.

No supo propulsada por qué fuerzas, pero se movió de su asiento hacia la CEO, tomó su cara entre sus manos y la besó. Sus labios eran tan suaves como los había imaginado, su aroma embriagador, pero el beso no estaba siendo correspondido, Asami se apartó con brusquedad.

 _¡No! ¿Qué haces?_ \- se retrajo en su asiento.

 _Lo siento_ \- Kuvira solo miraba al suelo.

Se hizo un silencio pesado. Kuvira alzó la vista para notar la mirada perpleja de Asami.

 _Lo siento, he intentado luchar contra esto pero… pero creo que me he enamorado de ti._

Asami no salía de su asombro.

 _¿Cómo has podido? Korra es tu amiga ¡tú única amiga!_

 _Tienes razón, ¿crees que no me he repetido lo mismo miles de veces? Pero en el corazón no se manda, solo me frenaba por el miedo al rechazo, pero hoy no he podido evitarlo, te veías tan feliz ¡y yo había sido parte de esa felicidad!_

 _Baja de auto_ \- fue todo lo que pronunció la CEO

Kuvira obedeció, pero antes de marcharse asomó su rostro por la ventanilla.

 _Asami discúlpame, pensé que las cosas había cambiado entre nosotras._

 _Muchas cosas han cambiado entre nosotras Kuvira_ \- su voz se volvió fría- _pero amo a Korra, solo por ella he puesto de mi parte para que nosotras no lleváramos mejor, pero nunca ¡nunca! Podría amar a la asesina de mi padre._

Arrancó el auto y desapareció a toda velocidad.

Asesina, esa palabra entro por sus oídos desgarrando todo a su paso. Una vez más su peor pesadilla volvía a acosarla, una vez más era rechazada, una vez más no podía obtener lo que más amaba.


End file.
